Fifty Pairings
by Kali Gargoyle
Summary: I didn’t know this site allowed sentence sets. For writing practice: 50 separate, unrelated sentences, for 50 different Avatar pairings.


Fifty pairings

By Kali Gargoyle

I don't own the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender. The sentence prompts are from the 1sentence LiveJournal community (even though I'm not a part of it.) Theme set: Delta.

Rating ranges up to T/Teen with warnings for slash/femslash, crack pairings, and one implied potential incest (the theme called for it.)

Every one of these sentences has a different pairing. Originally posted on my site, I had the pairings in white font, and you could only see them when you highlighted them. It was like a guessing game. Unfortunately, I can't do that here. Also, I wrote these before "Secret of the Fire Nation" aired, but I'd seen a few spoilers. The pairings are in no particular order other than the order of sentence prompts.

* * *

#01 – Air: Katara/Aang

Just as Katara stepped out of the pond, she heard the softest of whistles and a cool breeze caressed her skin, causing her to shiver (not unpleasantly.)

#02 – Apples: Zuko/Toph

After he fell for the third time, Toph just shook her head and stomped her heel into the ground, bringing a dozen ripe red fruits down onto his skull, "Man, are you pathetic, I grew up in luxury, too, but at least I can pick apples properly."

#03 – Beginning: Sokka/Suki

Sokka watched carefully as she moved through the sequence, slow and deliberate, gliding along, until she came to the end and nodded at him, "Now, you try."

#04 – Bugs: Momo/Appa

It was a relationship that served them both well, he got groomed and the lemur got a snack, besides, no one else could get those pesky biters that hid so deep in his coat.

#05 – Coffee: Azula/Jun 

Jun leaned back and took a swig of her drink, "For that much money, I'll do whatever you say," which she instantly regretted when she caught the look on the princess' face over the rim of her mug.

#06 – Dark: Azula/Jet

"Now tell me," the voice broke through Jet's unconsciousness and he slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he'd been bested by a single Fire Nation girl, and the cold voice continued, "do you want to live?"

#07 – Despair: Mai/Zuko

The ship became smaller and smaller as it was escorted out of Fire Nation waters, until it completely disappeared over the horizon, and she wondered if he was looking back for her, too.

#08 – Doors: Zuko/Jun 

"This was _barely_ worth it," the bounty hunter said through gritted teeth, "and once I walk out of here with my money, I _never_ intend to see you again, so don't bother to even _think_ about calling on my services again, Angry Boy."

#09 – Drink Iroh/Jun

The dark woman crossed her arms and scowled, but the retired general just smiled, "Just one cup of tea, while you wait for your payment, it's Ginseng."

#10 – Duty: Hahn/Yue

She'd been told the marriage had been arranged before she found out to whom, and she thought it wouldn't matter, that her duty to her people was worth it... until he smiled in her direction and she'd had to quickly excuse herself before she lost control of her lunch.

#11 – Earth: Haru/Toph 

Haru couldn't help but notice how unique her style was, how unusually graceful it was for earthbending, and he was going to tell her so right after he dug himself out.

#12 – End: Mai/Ty Lee

She took her friend's hand gently, avoiding the place where her stiletto launcher had melted to her skin, and kissed her cold lips briefly before joining her.

#13 – Fall: Aang/Sokka 

He hated freefall, and he felt it far too often for his liking, but he knew he had people he could count on, and found himself smiling when his rescuer laughed, "Make sure you hold on tight."

#14 – Fire: Aang/Azula

He'd heard stories about benders who could create blue fire, but he'd never met one before, and even as the powerful flames brushed against his skin, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the style was.

#15 – Flexible: Sokka/Ty Lee

Sokka stumbled back, reeling from the kick that shouldn't have been able to connect from that position, and maybe it was the hit that caused him to stare dumbly as she brought her legs down from over her head and flipped herself back to her feet, ready to attack again.

#16 – Flying: Jet/Katara

Katara felt the rush of soaring upwards, dismissing the breathtaking scenery for the vision holding her close.

#17 – Food: Sokka/Zuko 

Sokka shook his head as the firebender prince pulled himself to his feet, smiling at the sight of the miniscule guppy as well as the water dripping down his sculpted arms, "You really _aren't _good at this, are you?"

#18 – Foot: Sokka/Toph

"Look, I said I was sorry," Sokka apologized when his dance partner once again yelled at him, threatening to stomp on his face if he smashed her toes again.

#19 – Grave: Oma/Shu

She leaned over the marker, overcome with grief until the feeling was replaced with intense anger, but she refused the self-indulgence of revenge, refused to become that which had taken her love.

#20 – Green: Haru/Song

When he walked into the hospital, the first thing she noticed were his eyes, such a bright, warm shade of green, and she smiled as he tried to put on a strong front while she tended to his injuries.

#21 – Head: Cabbageman/cabbage

It was perfect, a perfect green sphere, and he scrutinized it closely before placing the vegetable among its brothers, so that they'd sit together in harmony, a true beauty to behold.

#22 – Hollow: Sokka/Mai

As they stood off, Sokka stared into her eyes, which usually revealed the emotional state, if not the next move of his opponent, but this girl was different, there was nothing behind her eyes, and that struck him as scarier than almost anything he'd encountered.

#23 – Honor: Zhao/Zuko

He had several reasons for trying to beat Zuko to the Avatar; one was personal advancement, but there was also the pleasure of knowing how much the boy would suffer from the loss, and that he had so much control over the prince's future.

#24 – Hope: Zuko/Song

She slumped back against the door in disappointment, she had so wished to help him, because surely if a boy like that could find hope again, it should be easy for her.

#25 – Light: Sokka/Yue

As he stood in the pale blue light, Sokka wondered, if he really rejected all spiritual matters in favor of science, would that mean he'd lose her again?

#26 – Lost: Chong/Lily

"What makes you think we're lost, I know where I am, next to you, which is where I want to be, so we're good!" Chong grinned, causing his wife to just shake her head, but she smiled as well.

#27 – Metal: Sokka/Azula

Azula stood triumphant, confident in her skill at bending lightning, but when the dust cleared, it wasn't the boy, but a pole that laid smoking, halfway between them, and a smirk crossed his face, "What, you don't know about lightning rods?"

#28 – New: Aang/Toph 

He was always excited about new things, new adventures, so learning a new element was something he jumped into head first... he just didn't expect such a painful landing.

#29 – Old: Gran-Gran (Kana)/Master Pakku

They just stared at each other for a long time, so long that those around them started shifting awkwardly, until the old woman spoke, "Still wish you'd married me?"

#30 – Peace: Aang/Ty Lee

He watched as she performed amazing acts of balance and acrobatics, a hundred feet off the ground, and just knowing that she was truly free to live however she wished, made everything he'd had to do worth it.

#31 – Poison: Zhao/Azula

The delicate flower reminded him so much of his young princess, lovely to look at, soft and fragrant, and able to kill effortlessly in minutes.

#32 – Pretty: Koh/Azula

"You have nothing to worry about, lovely princess, I see you have complete control of yourself, a cold fire," he continued to circle, as was his way, and came face to face with her, "and I see that you're very _proud_ of that."

#33 – Rain: Azula/Katara 

Katara felt she had the edge against the firebending princess, even though she was so much stronger, the waterbender had field advantage, and so she was shocked when she found herself pinned to the ground, "Did you really think a little rain would allow you to beat _me_?"

#34 – Regret: Zuko/Aang 

The Avatar couldn't see it, or perhaps he just chose to ignore it, but the wall was there, separating them, and the worst part was that he'd built it himself, with his selfishness and pride, and he knew he could never demolish it.

#35 – Roses: Ozai/Ursa 

The engagement had been coldly formal, his eyes empty when they met hers, and she feared she wouldn't grow to love the prince, as she was assured she would, until she returned to find her room filled with the most beautiful bouquets of vibrant red blooms.

#36 – Secret: Ty Lee/Katara

The celestial lights were among the most beautiful things she'd ever seen, though she shivered from the cold, and leaned against Katara for warmth, whispering playfully, "You wanna know what else pressure points can do?"

#37 – Snakes: Jet/Haru 

Jet put his arm around the long-haired earthbender, holding up his sword, and the limp reptile hanging from the hook, as an example, "Gotta be careful out here, but don't worry, stick with me and you'll be fine."

#38 – Snow: Katara/Toph 

Earth and rock were her elements, where she felt at home, and she could even tolerate sand, but this place was impossible, she couldn't "see" _anything _and after awhile she couldn't even feel her own feet, until Katara tapped her on the forehead, "Just put the shoes on."

#39 – Solid: Azula/Mai

There was no need for threats or incitements, the princess knew that no matter what was in the plans, if she looked over her shoulder, Mai would be there, as eager for action as always, never wavering in her loyalty for a second.

#40 – Spring: Haru/Suki

Suki smiled warmly at the cute boy behind the counter, "We need supplies for our journey, what fresh spring fruit do you have?" and she tried not to giggle along with her friends as the young man tripped over his words to tell her what they had in stock.

#41 – Stable: Jun/Jet 

Jun smiled, and the paralyzed boy could do nothing but glare at her as she retrieved the supplies he'd attempted to steal and patted her Shirshu, "Now, just _what_ are we going to do with you?"

#42 – Strange: Zuko/Jet 

They were acting suspicious, he decided, although they didn't stand out from the other refugees, it was almost like they were trying extra hard to hide away from everyone, especially the boy with the scar... yes, he would discover what they were hiding.

#43 – Summer: Azula/Ty Lee

The heat was merciless, and although she would never lower herself to such antics, she found herself envying her friend, splashing around in the river in an almost indecent lack of clothing.

#44 – Taboo: Katara/Sokka

It was the greatest of injustices, that as she was blossoming into a young woman, ripe with new feelings and desires, the closest thing to a man in her village was her own brother.

#45 – Ugly: Zuko/Katara

Listening to the giggling shop girls comment on how it was a shame that his scar disfigured an otherwise handsome face, Katara shocked herself with the intensity of her anger and quickness to defend her new ally.

#46 – War: Haru/Katara

As he strapped on his armor, set his helmet on his head, and lined up with the other recruits, he thought back to that blue-eyed girl who had breathed life into his fighting spirit.

#47 – Water: Iroh/tea

The smell was enticing, the leaves ready and waiting, but he was forced to wait, and continued on with his empty water skin.

#48 – Welcome: Meng/Aang 

She'd seen the signs, she knew he'd return, alone, and when he did she'd meet him with a bright smile, bean curd puffs, and a new hairstyle.

#49 – Winter: Katara/Teo 

It had been so long since she'd seen snow, she'd almost forgotten how to move around it and slipped, only to be saved by a pair of strong arms and a charming smile, "Watch it, the stones get slippery around this time of year, it took a few tries for my father to find a tread that kept my wheels from sliding."

#50 – Wood: Iroh/Aunt Wu

The sticks fell, some overlapping, others sitting alone, two managing to hold each other upright, and the fortuneteller sighed, perhaps it was better that he had not glimpsed his future.


End file.
